xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Life-Force Factor Manipulation
The ability to use the skill/power that is unique to one's own life-force. Variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Capabilities The user applies the principle that "each soul has a unique power within it" that grants them certain skills, powers, or both. The range of this power doesn't have a specific type, meaning users can unlock one of all the possible powers (more powerful the power is, the lower the chance of unlocking it) that exist, from the common Flight to Metapotence, from a manipulation type power to a creation type power, from an alternative physiology to simple physical or mental booster, etc. Type There are two types of this ability, the first one is soul related while the other is genetically affected. 1) Spiritual Force: The power obtained comes purely from the souls of users. 2) Genetic Traits: The power obtained is affected by a genetic factor that in some cases can create a "hereditary power" (like the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan in Naruto). Manifestation There are two ways to "manifest" this ability, "Via Object" and "Direct Revelation": 1) ' Via Object:' The power is shown using an object that works as a medium, in this case, there are three sub-types: *Eating: The object "eats" the energy of users and gains their power. This way, the object "customizes" itself in a way that reflects the owner and, in some cases, develop sentience. *Custom: The object is crafted to fit a specific user or those similar to said user. *Industrial: A generalized object that works for any user without any distinction. 2) Direct Revelation: The power is shown to be activated through certain circumstances. For example, the user can be much like an esper (like the ones in the anime To Aru Majutsu No Index), of which the user's body acts as the power's medium, or mutant (like in the X-Men Marvel Comics), of which the user's power activate through genetic abnormalities. Limitations * May gain only one power. * May gain the same weak point of the power. * Overuse may drain the user, leading to exhaustion or death. Trivia It's possible that users can gain other abilities through the possession of other souls that can be sealed inside the user's body (like in Naruto), sealed inside objects (like the case of Hyodou Issei in Highschool DxD), etc. Known Users *Espers (A Certain Magical Index) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Shinigami (Bleach); Via Zanpakutō *Specialists (Hunter x Hunter); via Nen *Stand Users (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure); via Stands *Flame User (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!); Via Rings *Ninjas (Naruto); via Chakra Natures *Humans (RWBY); via Semblance *Meisters (Soul Eater) Gallery Finn's Finn Sword.jpg|Finn the Human's (Adventure Time) Finn Sword posseses the spirit of his dream world duplicate. When he uses it, his physical attributes are doubled. Kakashi's Chakra Paper.png|Almost every ninja (Naruto) has a Chakra Affinity to one of the five basic nature transformations; fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, which is determined by using pieces of paper made from a Chakra fed tree. Kakashi's is lightning affinity. Specialists.jpg|Specialization (Hunter x Hunter) is a rare category of Nen broadly be defined anything that does not belong in any of the other five categories; its randomized abilities is reflected through character and personality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power